


A Test in Trust

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gag, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, blindfold, ear plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Allura puts her trust in Lotor





	A Test in Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Have some sweet, fluffy kinky Lotura. Enjoy! I know I did, has not been beta read.
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It has not been an easy road to earning the princess’ trust.

Not that anyone could blame her considering that her father once put a lot of trust in people who scorned him for it, even if it was justified. But still she had a right to be wary. 

Wifh time and seeing his actions though, she slowly warmed to him. Then what started as a tentative friendship blossomed into something else. Something heated. Wanton. Sexual.

Never in her life did she think she would be doing something like this, especially for the Prince, now Emperor of the Galra. Yet here she was now two years after being woken up from her 10,000 year sleep and sharing her nights with the handsome galtean. Somehow it just felt like she got a small piece of Altea back through him. In a war she did, especially after their adventure in Oriande.

She had been pretty open so far with their sexual endeavors but even this new one left her a little unsure. 

But she was curious to see how this went, and thus she put her trust into him not to hurt her or attempt anything that puts her in the slightest discomfort. 

His hands had been gentle in slipping the ropes snugly around her breasts and her arms with her legs carefully tied open. Those claws had lightly traced small patterns on her stomach and over her thighs gently, sending small goosebumps along her skin.

The gag over her mouth is carefully adjusted, as her eyes are covered by a silky blindfold and a special pair of ear plugs that keep her from hearing anything.

With her three other senses currently restricted, her body was slightly more sensitive.

A kiss is gently pressed to Allura’s forehead before a small tug of the rope on her arm is felt. _Good?_

She slowly tapes the bed post her foot was tied to once, _Good._

Lotor smiled against her forehead before he pulled away from her. 

A quiet mewl left the princess when she couldn’t feel his presence for a moment. She bit into the gag slightly as she tried to listen but the ear plugs did their job. At the moment she was helpless to the world. 

If he had wanted to, Lotor could have left her to the paladins enemies, all gift wrapped and ready for the taking…

She’s drawn from her thoughts suddenly when feather light kisses caress down her stomach as those familiar hands gently slip under her bound body. Allura groaned and shivered as she felt him moving down.

How the princess wanted to break the ropes and feel those soft white locks in her fingers and caress those adorable ears of his. But she contains herself. 

Lotor hasn’t done anything to make her break her trust in him and she had promised she would let him have control. She tilted her head back with a quiet gasp as her legs tremble and she mewls softly.

His mouth starts to dig lower as he slid his hands around her thighs and lightly tracing his fingers up and down along he inner thighs.

Her dark pink folds twitch at the air before she felt his breath against the generous folds. Lotor lightly ran the tip of his fingers up and down along the pretty pussy before him, gently pinching the hardened bud.

Allura gasps around the gag as she arches her hips in response to the touch. The ropes kept her from rolling her hips in an attempt to try and get his mouth to latch on to her folds as her toes curl.

A warm cheek nuzzles her thigh before she got her wish.

She felt her tits bounce slightly when she arches from the warm tongue sliding over her twitching folds. Her cheeks were warmed as sweat began to form on her face when Lotor slowly swirls his tongue over her clit before closing his mouth over it to slurp her up.

He hummed around it, sending a vibrating like sensation through her. Allura tilted her head back as she breathes heavily. The heat that courses through her body made her cunt ache needily as the bed starts to shake a little under her.

Those lovely, large hands slowly slip under her ass to carefully lift her hips up for a better angle.

Even if she couldn’t hear, see or speak right now, she felt secure with him now that she knows he’s the one pleasuring her. She could feel his long hair tickle her thighs and the familiar feel of his tongue.

She smiled around the gag and just lays back to enjoy his wonderful mouth.

_I am safe….Lotor would never hurt me….he wouldn’t trick me….I am safe with him as he is with me…_

Plus if this was what trusting him earned her then maybe he would trust her enough to do it to him next time.


End file.
